


Of First Kisses

by E1fking (Obnoxious_and_disliked)



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/E1fking
Summary: John Dickinson and Thomas Jefferson have a heart to heart.





	Of First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh yeah

Thomas sat as quietly as he always was. This time it was different, he was alone. He had arrived at congress a few hours early. 'Some silence from the outside world.' He told himself. He sighed softly and leaned back in his chair. He soon heard footsteps from the hallway. He sat up. "Hello?" He called out, hoping the source of the noise was not hostile.

The congress doors opened for an obviously exhausted John Dickinson. With a sigh, Thomas sunk back down into his chair and grabbed his book. " Good morning, Mr. Dickinson." Thomas said, flipping to the page where he last left off. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Jefferson." Dickinson said, slipping his coat off " I must admit, I did not expect anyone else to be here this early." 

"It was rather loud at my lodgings." Thomas looked up at Dickinson with a smile " What of you? If I may ask, why are you here so early?"

"To get some extra work done." Dickinson mumbled before a yawn. He proceeded to take a seat at the Pennsylvania delegation table. 

Thomas looked at the pennsylvanian "Tired?" He asked with a small smirk, it was a rare occurrence to see Dickinson tired. Dickinson turned around to face Thomas.

" Very tired, Mr. Jefferson. Having to argue with John Adams everyday does put a dent in my sleeping schedule. You seem well rested however." Dickinson smiled at the taller man. Jefferson simply shrugged and look back down at his book. "Well?"

" I must be candid, Mr. Dickinson, I believe this is the longest conversation we've had." Thomas muttered as he read his book " I am unsure of how to act around you, what with our opposing views on many things." 

Jefferson, while not as outspoken as Mr.Adams, was very much for independency. Dickinson, however, was against it, and very confrontational on the matter, making it hard for anyone that wished to escape from british control to get close to him.

" Surely you do not believe political views could get in the way of a possible friendship?" Dickinson asked as he stood up and glided over to the delegation table of Virginia. 

Thomas looked up at Dickinson, who was seated on the table with his legs crossed, back hunched, and chin resting in the palm of his hand. "Perhaps you wish you rephrase that. Friendship, Mr. Dickinson?" Thomas looked up at the brunette.

"Do you want me to rephrase it, Mr. Jefferson?" Dickinson looked down at Jefferson, with an eyebrow raised. He then brought his hand to the top of Jefferson's book, sliding his fingers over the spine.

"Only if you wish to." Jefferson sharply inhaled when Dickinson's hand slipped over his own. Dickinson looked to Jefferson with concern clearly written on his face. "Apologies, Mr. Dickinson. The contact just surprised me." 

Dickinson let out a simple hum and scooted closer to Jefferson. A roguish smile playing on his face. Dickinson slid his hand up to Jefferson's cheek. " I have always admired your freckles, Thomas. They seem to stand out when you do not." Jefferson sighed happily with a small smile and leaned closer into Dickinson's touch. Hearing his given name from the pennsylvanian sent a familiar warmth through his chest. Dickinson smiled softly and began stroking Thomas' cheek with his thumb.

Jefferson looked up at Dickinson who was still smiling down at him. Jefferson slowly lifted himself to his full height and leaned over Dickinson, a hand on each side of the smaller man. "Mr. Dickinson," Thomas looked at the icy blue eyes of the smaller man, who had a small blissful smile playing on his face, "may I kiss you?" 

With a smile, Dickinson pulled Jefferson in my his cravat and pressed their lips together, Jefferson placed a hand on Dickinson's cheek as he darted out his tongue licked Dickinson's lips. Dickinson's hand was still bunched up in Jefferson's cravat, his other arm now draped over Jefferson's shoulder. 

The couple soon had to pull away for air. Jefferson looked into Dickinson's eyes, which seemed like the color of the sky. Dickinson, looking up, began to smile softly again.

"I did not think it possible." Dickinson said with a smirk, earning him quizzical look from Jefferson. Dickinson chuckled slightly, placing a kiss on Jefferson's nose. "You may have single handedly convinced me to vote for independence."

Jefferson chuckled slightly, pulling Dickinson in a hug. " Honestly?" He raised an eyebrow as he began drawing circles on Dickinson's back.

"I may need a little more convincing." Dickinson smiled placing a simple peck on the side of Jefferson's mouth "What do you say, darling? Allow me a few more kisses from Virginia's most famous lover?"

Jefferson smiled and pulled away from the hug. "I could do that." He whispered and kissed Dickinson's nose, earning a small chuckle from the smaller man.


End file.
